


Reaction

by Jennifer_Collins



Series: The Long Way Home [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Hawkguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha leaves something at Clint's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

"Katie! " Clint shouted through the open door of the bathroom at his apartment.

She hurried down the short hall with a concerned expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

"What the hell is this?" He asked, gesturing to the towel rack next to the tub.

Kate followed his line of sight. "It's a bra, Clint."

"I know it's a bra. I mean, what the hell is it doing there?"

She shrugged. "Don't look at me, my tits aren't that big."

"Yeah, well, no, I mean, it's not like I've ever noticed your tits… but the only other woman that's ever used my shower is Nat," He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Kate laughed when his eyes widened a moment later. "Are you gonna freak out?"

"Me? No, why would I freak out? Why would I—hold on." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "She did it on purpose."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"She's testing me," he told her, looking up from texting. "Probably wants to know how far she can push me before I really do freak out. Well, two can play at this game." He paused to show her the screen, a simple 'I miss you' before he hit send.

"Interesting," he murmured under his breath when he read 'miss you too' a moment later.

Kate shook her head. "Welcome to an adult relationship," she muttered.

XXXXX

The Avengers' Mansion was packed when he walked through the hallway leading to the common room and he entered with a sly grin on his face, nodding politely to Luke and Danny before finding Natasha standing in a corner with Carol and Bobbi.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted them brightly, reaching for Natasha. "Hey, sweetie," he murmured as he tickled her waist playfully.

Carol and Bobbi exchanged a glance.

"What's up?" She asked without batting an eyelash.

He shrugged. "I was kind of hoping that Tony would be here."

Bobbi shook her head. "He's at a board meeting. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He frowned. "I was kind of hoping that he could help me with my DVR again."

Bobbi laughed. "You're hopeless. Dog Cops?"

He nodded.

"I could help you with that," Natasha said softly.

His mouth tugged into a smile at that. "Really?"

"Sure. It doesn't take a genius to record a television show," she replied.

He grinned, ignoring the insult. "Alright. So, my place?"

"Let's go," she said, slipping her arm pointedly through his.

Their teammates watched them leave with raised eyebrows.

XXXXX

"It's really simple," Natasha told him. "For an outdated system. See, you just connect this cable to the box, this one to the back of the television, and then you find the matching color button on the remote to control it."

"Yeah, totally simple," he replied. "Not."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you don't just get an updated unit."

He shrugged. "I don't need one. This one works perfectly fine. If I could just get it to work."

She laughed. "Who's more stubborn than you, Clint?"

He sat down heavily on the couch, motioning for her to join him. "Might as well stay to watch the show, right?"

"This is a dumb show," she said, reaching to take the remote from him. "And since out of the two of us, I'm the only one who knows how to control the system…"

He held it just out of her grasp. "I don't think so. It's Dog Cops or nothing, sweetheart." He grinned, switching the tv off. "Although, we really don't have to watch anything…."

She sighed softly, relaxing into his embrace and closing her eyes before he kissed her tenderly. She pushed her fingers through his hair, tugging his head back and running her tongue along his lips until he granted her access to the inside of his mouth.

He pushed her shirt up as they kissed, skimming his hands across her stomach and ribs before reaching behind her and running his fingers along the clasp of her bra. "If I take this off, are you going to leave it here?"

She grinned. "Why, would that be a problem if I did?"

"No. You can leave whatever you want. Certainly would make things easier if you want to spend the night, right?"

"Right," she whispered, lowering her mouth to his neck.

"And if I wanted to put my arm around you in public, that would be okay too, right?" He murmured, sliding his hands up under her breasts.

"Mmmm," she agreed. "You might as well. Everyone probably assumes that we're doing this anyway after your cute little display tonight."

"Are we going to talk about how far we're going to let this go, or are we going to keep playing games?" He asked, slowly teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

"I'm okay with us starting things up again," she murmured, moaning softly as he gave her tender flesh a little squeeze.

"Good. Maybe next time I'll kiss you in front of the guys," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled. "I think I'm a much bigger fan of the kisses you give me in private."

"Like this?" He asked, circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Exactly like that," she breathed.

"No more games?"

"This coming from the guy who does everything to get a reaction?"

He chuckled softly. "Maybe not everything. Just most things," he added suggestively.


End file.
